The present invention relates generally to cameras and more particularly to an exposure control device.
A camera so designed that by measuring the brightness of the object to be photographed with a TTL system the aperture value or the shutter time is determined in accordance with the film sensitivity and the set shutter time respectively, the set aperture value is conventionally known. In of a conventional single lens reflex camera whose lenses are interchangeable usually the shutter time setting dial is provided on the upper part of the camera while the aperture value setting ring is provided around the lens barrel so that the mechanism for operatively engaging them with each other becomes unavoidably complicated and necessitates a larger space for mounting in the camera. Particularly when such a single lens reflex camera as mentioned above is so designed that the brightness of the object to be photographed with the totally opened diaphragm, it is necessary to compensate the measured brightness, taking the smallest F-value of the photographic lens and the measurement error due to the smallest F-value into consideration. A camera having a compensating device for the above error is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,896,462 or U.S. Pat. No. 3,461,783. The mechanism in these prior devices is so complicated that assembling and adjustment of the camera takes much time, which is not profitable.
An object of the present invention is to provide an exposure control device free of the above mentioned shortcomings, not necessitating much space in the camera and affording ease for assembling and adjustment.